The Rest of Our Lives
by Sahariah
Summary: Sequel to Angel, as promised! Snickers fictaking place from the end of Grave Danger & beyond. After Sara and Nick had a heart to heart in the hospital, she drives Nick out to the prison where his captor's daughter waits... CH 4 UP! The Snog Lady!
1. You Can't Just Stop Living

A/N: The first chapter of _Angel_'s sequel, as promised! This should be a chapter story... I'm not certain how long yet, though. The beginning of the chapter is still based on Grave Danger- when Nicky goes to pay a _visit_ to the daughter of the psycho that kidnapped him. I'm still at a loss as to how he did that... it was so selfless... (sniff) That's why we love Nicky. Thanks for all the reviews & support on _Angel_, you guys are awesome. If you haven't already read the prequel to this fic, it might be a good idea... I make the odd reference to it in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Unfortunately. (cries in a corner) But Nicky & Sara should be together. They already would be if I did own the show.

Onward! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter: _You can't just stop living..._

* * *

Sara sighed deeply, biting her lip and staring down at the foot that sat on the break petal of her Tahoe. The fingers of her left hand tapped idly on the door, close to the window switch. Realizing air might be just what she needed, the brunette pressed her left index into the black button, and the driver seat window slid down into the door. The bright sunlight that had previously been unable to penetrate the dark glass poured into the vehicle, lighting up her face as she lifted her head to stare at the correction facility… expression on her face somewhere between worry and sadness. At the moment, she really couldn't bring herself to care about much besides the friend that bravely walked the halls of the foreboding building with a selfless intent. _I wish he had let me come in with him_. Sara sighed. Her face lit up with the sight of the lone figure leaving the caged building, rising sun at his back. She smiled. _Nick…_

He waved once, catching her eye, appreciating the good natured smile that crossed the lips of the woman waiting in the truck. He'd been seeing more of that gap-toothed grin lately, but it still never exposed itself enough. It never failed to comfort him… and he remembered clearly the thoughts that had passed through his head while stuck in that Plexiglas coffin. He might not have seen it ever again. The beam radiating from his female coworker brightened his mood a few shades as he finally reached the Tahoe.

"Everything… alright?" Sara asked carefully, trying her best to be calm and caring despite her inward urge to start crying at the thought of his pain. The memories of the live feed images still tore at her heart every time she saw that sad smile his face. Nick nodded slowly in response as he took his seat on the passenger side, sniffing quickly and looking at the ground for a second, then the ceiling, avoiding her eye. It took him a moment to feel confident enough that he had it together… he took it, then looked to Sara.

"Yeah… its fine," he answered, finding it difficult to say much else. It had been a full three weeks since the incident, but inward fears still haunted him every time memories of the skilled explosive-guru crossed his mind. Talking to his daughter hadn't been much easier.

Truthfully, Nick felt badly about his inability to just be his old cheerful self around Sara, especially after the heart to heart with her in the hospital. She had offered to come with him today, as well. He really thought he'd feel better after talking to his captor's daughter; doing something to help her, but the response he had received had been much less than friendly or thankful.

"You… want to go for breakfast or something?" Sara asked, tilting her head to talk to him while still watching the road. A little supportive smile crossed her lips and she risked peeking into the rear mirror for a second to catch a glimpse of Nick's slightly paler than usual face. He turned to look at her and smiled- not his usual eye twinkling beam, but more than she had seen since he'd disappeared. His hand covered hers on the armrest between the seats, fingers intertwining with hers in a thankful gesture.

"That would be nice, yeah. Thanks, Sar," Nick answered, nodding. Sara smiled fully; glad he was at least willing to eat, even with the slightly nauseous expression on his still handsome face. She brought the SUV to a clean stop at a red light.

"I know a great pancake house," she chuckled softly.

"Sounds great." Nick replied, his Texan slur pronouncing a bit more as he tried to cheer up a bit, for her sake. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was slowly leaving it as he began to feel more comfortable. The prospect of breakfast with Sara brightened him up; it had been a long time since they had done anything remotely social as close friends since the team had been broken up by Ecklie. Now that Grissom had put his foot down, there might be more of a chance for it in the future, and it looked like today could provide the first… well…_second_ step. Nick couldn't help but allow a satisfied smile cross his face as he remembered Sara's words in the hospital. His grip on her hand tightened a little between them; he was glad to share their secret.

Sara pulled the Tahoe into a bumpy parking lot in front of a cozy looking breakfast café not far from her apartment. Nick recognized the street and the funny little plastic pancake chef that stood idly by the doors of the restaurant. The stupid thing cracked him up every time he drove by the place, and thinking of Sara and the little four-foot-tall flour caked chef together made him chuckle to himself. Noticing the cocked eyebrow and crooked smile Nick had so suddenly shot up, Sara looked at him questioningly.

"What's up?" She cocked an eyebrow too, trying to copy him and hopefully raise another warm laugh from the man she had come to love.

"You actually come to a café with a plump little chef standing outside, covered in flour?"

"Yeah. Remarkably, the presence of a goofy looking plastic chef doesn't ruin the food here…" Sara answered, trying her best to look offended but failing miserably with a crooked grin between pursed lips. "You think I'm _that_ uptight?" Nick laughed at her mocking tone.

"I guess- I just never pictured Sara Sidle ever being okay with people seeing her in a place with _that_ thing out front." Nick smiled, nodding at the figure and hitting the seat belt eject button with his thumb. Opening his door, he saw her roll her eyes.

"Best pancakes in town."

"Great, I'm starving," Nick winked. Sara flashed another grin at him, pleased that not only was he willing to eat; he was getting his vast appetite back too.

A slight air conditioned breeze tickled the pair's faces as Nick swung the door to the café open for her, causing the both of them to sigh in relief. It was early in the morning; the sun still rising, but the great outdoors already felt like an oven. _It's only going to get hotter…_ Sara thought idly as she stood at the entrance for a second, cooling off. Nick was looking around the small restaurant curiously.

"They… don't seat us or anything, do they?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked. Sara looked at him in amusement, clasping his hand in hers.

"Let's grab a seat. It's a _café_, Nicky." Sara stepped forward, pulling him with her, shooting her head to the right. "Ah, good… my favourite table is free." Nick walked with her across the dark hardwood floor and into a strange little corner booth where two very comfy looking red armchairs stood behind a short wall that protruded from the main one. It looked like a real eatery booth had once sat there but was removed when the new owners came in, trying to make the place look more like a coffeehouse. Sara reluctantly let go of his hand and fell wearily into the chair closest to the wall, stifling a yawn with her hand over her mouth. Nick took a seat in the chair across her; a medium sized coffee/breakfast table between them. She smiled a little, reaching into the plastic pocket that had been mounted on the russet colored wall adjacent the open window in the booth. Two menus popped out and she handed one to Nick, who accepted it contently. He flipped it open quickly on the table, clearly quite hungry after a long shift finally back at the lab and trip to the prison. Sara readied herself to open her own, but stopped midway, eyes fixed intently on Nick, full of concern. She hoped he was ready to talk to her; she was sure he'd already had a heart to heart with the most unlikely person on the team: Grissom. Sara just wanted to be supportive and make sure he knew that she cared.

"Hey Nick, what you did this morning was really altruistic. I'm sure what you said to her will make a difference." Nick looked up from his menu and into her dark eyes, apparently stunned for a moment. Shaking his head and chuckling, he faced the table now.

"I don't know, Sar. It didn't exactly go well; she really didn't want to talk to me. Her eyes… were cold; she had as much of a grudge against us CSIs as her father did. I get the feeling she believed her father's suicide was my fault." Nick's eyes met Sara's again as he spoke seriously. She shook her head, pressing on.

"Despite that…I think you made more of an impact than you think. We all… _need_ that forgiveness and…" She paused. "Assurance. Assurance that we're… not completely alone… and people, even complete strangers… still care. Even though it wasn't her who put you there, deep inside I'm sure she felt helpless- being the cause of her _father's_ grief and what that drove him to do. Hell, Nick, if she isn't feeling that now she will be soon, and what you did will help her deal with it when it does." Sara persisted. She was sure the words coming from her throat were hers, despite the other-worldly feel they had. Frankly, she was a little surprised that she managed to get any of that out. Nick smiled softly at her, staring straight into her eyes.

"Thanks Sara," he paused, not really sure how to reply to that. "I… hope it helped her. I'm… starting to think it helped me."

As if by signal, a server showed up at that moment, ready to take their orders if they were ready. The woman looked awfully bubblegum for the homely little café, wearing bright colors and more pink eye shadow than what Nick would have believed necessary. Sara grinned broadly at her, gap-tooth showing proudly.

"Hay Sara! Yeh've brought someone 'long this mornin', 'ave ya?" The server yapped in a lazy accent. She looked from Sara to Nick and tilted her head sharply as if questioning him. Sara chuckled at the flaky look that had crossed Nick's face.

"Uh… Nick." He answered the waitress' look as politely as he could. Clearly he was missing out on some kind of joke. His gaze averted the bubbly female's eye and landed back on Sara. "You two know each other?" At this, the waitress let out a laughing hoot. It crossed Nick's mind that she mustn't have had the foggiest idea of how outlandish she looked; with the rainbow knee socks, purple streaked blonde hair and off color laughter.

"Um… yeah…" Sara answered, smiling. "I come here a lot… Dorthy and I know each other." She looked a little uncomfortable with the server's social grace around her coworker, but Dorthy was clearly oblivious to her embarrassment. Nick, sensing this, reached out with his hand and placed it on Sara's in a silent effort to assure her. Dorthy cocked an eyebrow at Nick's advance, smiled at Sara and sighed.

"What can I getcha?" She asked unconventionally, pulling out a tattered pad of paper and fuzzy blue pen from her apron. Nick picked up his menu again with his other hand, still keeping the right one on Sara's.

"Go ahead." Sara smiled, answering Nick's questioning look, asking if she wanted to go first. He smiled back kindly.

"I'll have the LV flapjack… eggs sunny-side up, extra sausage… and bacon extra crispy, please." Nick requested politely. "Oh, and a cupp'a OJ," he winked. Dorthy nodded and scribbled down his order, purple streaked bangs falling out of her messy ponytail as she wrote. Finished, she looked up at Sara.

"The usual, Sara?" she asked and winked. Sara grinned back and nodded.

"Thanks, 'Dor." She answered. Dorthy nodded and clicked her tongue, giving the thumbs up before walking away to the kitchen. Nick dropped his menu back onto the table and chuckled.

"She's a little eccentric." He grinned, tapping his hand against Sara's before removing it to pick up the two menus which he then slid back into the wall pocket. Sara sighed heavily, not quite sure why she was embarrassed.

"I come every now and then for breakfast after rough shifts. She's a great cheer-me-up and Gris is always bugging me to get out, anyway." Sara smiled. "At least she's an original… pretty good listener too." She looked out the window. Her cheeks were a little flushed, and Nick noticed.

"Know what you mean, it's nice to have someone to… listen. Thanks for coming today, I appreciate it more than you think."

"Hey, no problem. To tell you the truth, if it were me, I don't think I could have done it." Sara finally voiced her admiration. "I'm… so glad you're alright." Her head hung a little shamefully as Nick grasped her hand again. "S-sorry, I don't mean to make you think about it. I'm being stupid…" She raised her free hand to wipe a hidden tear away quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice, and looked up, throwing on her best smile.

"Its fine-" Sara had reached up to wipe away another desolate tear, and he caught her hand. "Sar, its okay to let them fall…" She didn't know why she was crying, it seemed so spontaneous; totally out of character. Her jaw clenched, and the tear fell before her hand could break free of Nick's grasp to wipe it away, followed by another, and another. She became acutely aware of his eyes, the dark seas that poured into her own and caused more tears to gather, blurring her vision.

"C'mon Sar…" Nick whispered as he lifted their hands and stood up. Sara did the same, eyes not leaving his until he let go of her hand and circled his strong arms around her, pulling the woman into hug.

"Shit… I'm sorry…" Sara mumbled in distress as her arms found their way around Nick's waist as well. Her head rest on his shoulder, shaking with each weep. More salty tears fell onto his black shirt and Nick brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear gently.

"Shh…" His hand rubbed her back tenderly as he tried to calm her. Sara breathed deeply into his hard chest a few times, regaining her composure before looking up at Nick. Her hands now rested on his shoulders as her eyes locked with his.

"God… how are you so strong?" she whispered desperately. Nick smiled sadly and pulled her closer so their lips were inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his lips as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"You can't just stop living…"

* * *

I'll try to update with the next chapter soon, hopefully I'll have more time now that summer is here... Let me know what you think!

Sahariah


	2. Gedda Room!

_Disclaimer:_ Fine, Fine... I don't own it...

_A/N:_ Thanks so much for your reviews on chapter one... They were of great inspiration. (grins) This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I wanted to end this one where I did. The little kid in this chapter cracks me up... It's always funny when little ones have outbursts... Anyway, his name is pronounced _'Kah-Nah-Yay'_. I like complicated names... It's Japanese. By the way, Shirley Temples aren't bad. I had my first one ever a few weeks ago. Pretty sad, eh?

* * *

Chapter 2: "_Gedda Room!"_

* * *

"Drinks are up!" Sara heard Dorthy holler from a few booths down. The eccentric server was thunking her way down the small aisle to their table, carrying two glasses: one filled with orange juice and the other with a drink of a childish pink color. Nick, who's eyes had caught Sara's in a sticky gaze as he held her close, bit his lip and sighed. Sara smiled sheepishly, knowing what was to come.

"Here y'are, Sara, dah'ling…" Dorthy hummed as she finally approached the table. She stepped back at what she saw, apparently a little surprised to see Sara caught in Nick's tight embrace, his fingers running through her raven hair as he bit back an embarrassed smile. The pair had meant to pull away, but neither could find it in themselves to leave the other's touch so soon. A knowing grin crossed Dorthy's plump face as she finally placed both drinks on the table to their side. "I'll… uh… leave y'eh two to it, then…" she managed, chuckling lightly. It was nothing she hadn't seen before.

"Thanks, Dor." Sara's cheeks flushed a little as she offered a self-conscious smile. Dorthy winked animatedly in her general direction and headed back to the coffee bar to serve a waiting customer, messy ponytail swinging in her wake. Nick watched her totter back to her post until he was sure she wasn't watching or coming back again. He shot Sara one of his dazzling grins, still holding her close. Her heart skipped a beat… and she couldn't help but smile in return.

Almost right after, the pair could hear more footsteps heading in their direction from down the hall. A young blonde boy was running to sit at a table adjacent to them, his rain boots making squishing sounds as he went. _Huh. Rain boots. In the desert._ Sara bit her lip as she instinctively pulled away; slowly. She wasn't fast enough. The little boy had turned around to see the pair and was now staring at them; a mischievous twinkle in his cobalt eyes.

"GEDDA ROOM!" he exclaimed, loud enough for the rest of the café to hear. An impish grin crossed his pale face as he crinkled his nose is laughter.

"No! Sweetie…!" came another voice down the hall, presumably the boy's mother's. "_Oh hell's biscuits…_" Sara could hear her mutter under her breath as she stared at the stupid little kid. By now she had fully parted from Nick, the pair of them just stood together in alarm, watching the four-something kid who had just told them to _get a room_ in front of an entire restaurant. A breath caught in her throat as she bit her lip in embaressment.

"I am _so_ sorry…" the boy's mother came rushing down the aisle, shaking her head in embarrassment. "He has a big sister…" She scooped the young child into her arms, scolding him for his outburst. "Now, Kanaye… just because your sister talks that way… doesn't mean you should be. Don't you _ever_ do that again… Now, apologize..." Her young face was stern. To Nick's surprise, the boy did apologize.

"Sorry," Little Kanaye mumbled, staring at the ground from his mother's arms. Sara and Nick didn't really know what to say. The whole situation was so completely sudden, not to mention embaressing. Sara's words were caught in her throat; a four year old had just apologized to her in front of his mother… What the hell was Nick thinking right now? It was him, however, that finally spoke in response to the mother's expectant look.

"Hey, no worries, little man." He threw on another dazzler and winked at the boy and his mother. Kanaye scrunched his nose up again and grinned, giving Nick the thumbs up sign over his mother's shoulder as she walked away with him with a final 'Sorry,' and a shake of her strawberry blonde head. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when the kid started nodding in approval, presumably at his choice in women; and winking at Sara. Feeling a little victimized, Sara reached for Nick's hand as the boy's mother walked away with her son, clasping it like a lifeline in her hand. Several people at other tables had looked up, trying to see around the wall that secluded their table. Nick sighed as he watched the pair make their way to another, farther away table for a moment before turning his head to look at Sara with a nervous smile.

"Err…. Wasn't expecting that one…" Sara pursed her lips failing to prevent the gap-toothed grin that was spreading on her face. Nick laughed.

"Yeah… me neither. Do you want to…" He nodded in the direction of the kid and his mother, cocking an eyebrow in a mock annoyed look.

"Nicholas Stokes!" Sara exclaimed, her eyebrows now raised as she laughed in shock. Nick stared at her for a second. Finally getting the joke, he gestured to the drinks sitting untouched on the table.

"Err… I meant… Not that I would mind, of course." He grinned broadly at her with a mischievous look, squeezing her hand with a wink. Sara's jaw dropped a little as she then squeezed his hand even harder.

"Ow… Jeeez, Sar… That hurts…" Nick cringed as her nails dug into the top of his hand. "Why are you so strong? And violent!" He shot her a glance with those trademark Nicky Stokes puppy eyes, trying to free his right hand from her grasp.

"Aww…" Sara smiled mischievously as she watched Nick's slowly coloring but still pallid face wrinkle along its smile lines. She let his hand go, winking at him before lowering herself into her chair. Nick cradled his 'injured' hand in his other one, rubbing the welts inflicted by Sara's nails with a thumb before sitting himself down in his own chair. Pouting, he picked up his orange juice and sipped at it a little, eyes never leaving Sara's. He smiled as he put his tall glass back on the table.

"What?"

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Nick grinned and leaned on the table with his elbows. Sara's cheeks glowed with a slight pink blush.

"No… I don't think you have." Sara smiled nervously. "Thank you…" Her chestnut hair fell off her shoulders as she tilted her head to look into his eyes. They twinkled with Nick's usual playfulness, deep in color, kind and good natured. Somehow, his eyes also contained an air of alluring mystery, and she found herself struggling to see further, drowning in his gaze as if falling into the dark, intense pools. It took her a moment to gather herself enough to talk.

"You know… you have quite dazzling eyes yourself." She bit her bottom lip, stirring her drink with the plastic stick that her maraschino cherry had been pinned with. Slowly, the stick found its way to her mouth… she slid the cherry off it seductively. Nick chuckled appreciatively, but just stared at Sara's drink.

"Is that a Shirley Temple?" He asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course! I need the sugar." Sara renounced her efforts, pitching the cherry stick carelessly into the pink drink, then taking a sip out of the straw. Her fingers tapped to an unknown beat on the table as her eyes finally darted from his.

"I haven't had one of those since I was about eight, Sar."

"Your point?" Sara grinned. Nick shook his head with a smirk.

"Sara Sidle… and a Shirley Temple."

"…Yeah…"

"How come you never ordered one all the times you came out for lunch with Warrick and I before the shifts split?"

Sara grunted, suppressing a laugh.

"Because Warrick was there." Her eyes had again locked with Nick's, and she could feel herself beginning to drown in them once more. Damn.

"So…?" Nick knew he was making a big deal out of nothing, but was enjoying questioning her. Quite frankly, he liked where the conversation was going.

"I must remain professional around… uh… fellow employees of the LVPD. I have a reputation to uphold." A smirk threatened to cross the woman's face as she absentmindedly stirred her Shirley Temple with her straw.

"_I'm_ a member of the LVPD." Nick answered slyly.

"Yeah, well Nicky doesn't count." She talked as if he wasn't there, but she knew she'd have to explain herself. "I'm trying not to hide anything from him, you see..." Sara pursed her lips, cocking an eyebrow and resting her head in her hand with a content, almost teasing sigh. Nick grinned fully at her response.

"Ahh… I can see now why you've been so forward…" He goaded in response, winking at her as he spoke. "The hidden agenda of Sara Sidle becomes ever clearer…"

"Shaddup…" Sara giggled, unsuccessfully suppressing the smile that had been toying at her lips for some time. She slapped Nick over the right shoulder in playful punishment, but was surprised when the lively expression on his face left as swiftly as it came. Her laugh ceased immediately, a look analogous of confusion and worry crossing her features. "Nick…?" the woman whispered almost coyly. She could see his eyes falling, his face turning to look at the female hand that still rested on his shoulder. He felt the ache building as it traversed his upper forearm and down somewhere adjoining his right shoulder blade. Shivers ran down his spine as his breath caught momentarily in his throat… In hitting that spot, everything felt all too shrilly familiar.

* * *

_A/N:_ Alright... sorry... slight cliffie... Don't kill me, please... (hides...) Next chapter should be longer...this one was a little short. Reviews make authors update faster... (hint, hint) XD

Sahariah


	3. Broccoli

_A/N:_ Yay, finally chapter 3! You have _no_ idea how long it took me to write this thing. It's been driving me nuts for well over a week. It seems as soon as I get to writing it, I get interrupted by someone or something that I can't put off until later. I suppose that's just how life is, eh? (sigh) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I guess it kind of starts off serious then gets pretty fluffy and flirtylater on. Thanks for all the feedback on the last two chapters, you guys are awesome! I'll try not to disappoint you!

_Disclaimer:_ Ok, Ok... I don't own it. Whatever. Are you happy now? (runs off crying) XD

* * *

"Nick…" Sara persisted; worry becoming more evident in her face. The hand on Nick's shoulder began to pull away, hovering above its initial contact point for a moment, then continuing its withdrawal. Nick caught it in his just then, interlacing his fingers between hers. The color had drained from his face and his eyes stared intently at the table… Sara felt her heart drop as the man's smile slowly faded.

"S-sorry…" Nick stammered, rolling his right shoulder in a desolate attempt to ease the physical pain. The emotions that raged within him, however, were not so easily expunged. He could feel the indentation from his captor's strike, interrupted only by the worst of his bug bites, one of the few that had yet to heal. The wound seared horribly to the touch, sending pulses of pain through his body, preventing him from touching it as Sara had.

"No… I'm sorry… Did I hurt you?" Sara looked genuinely worried, not to mention horrified.

"Yeah… It's fine, though." Nick squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could, trying desperately to free his mind of memory's fresh grasp. The trauma of that day still stayed with him; the physical pain was manageable, but the emotions that came with it tore cruelly at him more frequently than he was willing to admit to Sara.

"Nick, I am so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." Sara attempted an apology, staring anxiously at his shoulder, then at his face. Nick was incredibly pale; his eyes were still closed and his body had begun to vibrate. Sara squeezed harder on his hand, unsuccessfully trying to bring him back from his nightmare. She could feel him trembling through their interlocked fingers; he had just propped his elbow up on the table and rested his forehead in his free hand. Trying to take deep breaths, Nick bit his lip until it turned white and blood threatened to run from the indents caused by his teeth.

"Nick… please talk to me… are you alright?" Sara was beginning to panic, her voice growing steadily louder. The same few people who had been staring at the couple after the _Gedda Room_ fiasco were doing so again, expressions on their faces indicating confusion. "Nick!" Sara's eyes were welling up as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. Slowly, the shaking began to subdue and Nick, breathing heavily, started opening his eyes. He coughed, finding his mouth exceptionally dry. The room was starting to come back into focus… and he looked up.

"S-sorry… Ju-just one of the, er- _day_mares…" Nick tried to explain, still short on breath. His voice was pitched higher than usual, the way it was when the team had freed him from the crypt of his Plexiglas coffin.

"Nicky… I… I'm so sorry… I got carried away… I had no idea…"

"No… No, it's not your fault… It happens quite a bit." Sara heard him sigh. He mustn't have had a night's sleep since then… She didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to go home?"

Nick forced a smile. Even his fake smiles made him glow. "No... It's fine… We both need to eat something." He forced some orange juice down and felt a little better, sighing as he replaced the glass on the table. "It's been a long time since I've had pancakes. Probably not since my last Shirley Temple." Nick joked, trying to lighten the dark mood that had filled the air around them like a pound of lead. Sara smiled, admiring his ability to recover so quickly. She appreciated him trying to be so social, but felt badly that she might be forcing him to put on this brave face.

"Do you want a sip?" Sara offered, pushing her drink across the table to him with a cocked eyebrow. Nick chuckled, but to her surprise, accepted the glass. He was just grabbing the straw from his drink when she stopped him.

"You don't have to. I don't mind." Sara shook her head, pursing her lips to keep from grinning. She was amazed at how quickly the atmosphere had changed again, but she was glad that Nick seemed okay.

"You sure?" Nick grinned at her, dropping his straw. "Yum." He winked, sipping at her drink. "I was beginning to forget how that tasted…" Sara looked a little confused. "The taste is a little faint though."

"What? Shirley Temples are so full of sugar, how could you say the taste is _faint_?"

"I wasn't talking about the Shirley Temple." Nick captured her lips in a soft kiss across the table. She jumped a little in surprise; he felt her suck in a quick gasp of air before she returned his gesture with equal fervor. Sara rested her forehead on his, finally allowing her eyes to flutter open as their lips parted slightly, still touching as the pair enjoyed each other's touch. Nick's dark eyes caught hers as he smiled.

"So what was it that you forgot the taste of?" Sara mused, knowing the answer.

"Cinnamon." Nick answered simply.

"Cinnamon." Sara repeated, feeling a little dazed at his closeness. Something in her brain was telling her she was confused, but at the moment, she seemed incapable of processing it.

"Mmm hmm… You taste like cinnamon."

Sara blinked. "What…? I do?"

"Yeah." Nick had captured her mouth with his once more, nibbling gently at her lower lips, begging for entry with his tongue. He heard her moan quietly, trying to keep her voice down as she responded, opening her lips to his. Nick explored her mouth, wanting to remember every nook and cranny that was this woman. This amazing woman.

"Have I told you recently…" His lips parted from hers for a moment as he spoke in a drawled whisper. Sara moaned in protest to his cessation, mumbling under her breath:

"What, Nicky?"

He smiled, watching her for a reaction. "How much I love you?" Sara's eyes fluttered open; she wanted to see the look on his face after saying that. Her heart skipped a beat as it had the first time he'd told her that back in his hospital room. Nick's eyes glowed with adulation, and Sara could feel herself melting. This feeling; she'd never experienced anything like it. How could this remarkable man love _her_? After what he'd been through? Her eyes welled up with tears, blurring her vision until one finally fell down the soft features of her cheek.

"Sara?" Nick wiped the stray tear from her face with a gentle thumb, the gesture making Sara bow her head and allow more to fall as her mind searched in a whirlwind for an answer.

"How can you love me, Nick?" He frowned at her question, wondering exactly what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm at a loss as to how… someone like you… could ever want someone like me."

"God, Sar, what the hell kind of a question is that! _Someone like you_… Honestly…" Nick looked at her in disbelief, determined to get it through her head. "Where do you want me to begin? _Uh,_ let's see, you've been a great friend for years, and you just saved my _life_…" He rolled his eyes, throwing on a mock thinking-hard look. "C'mon, Sar… you know how love is… You can't help it. You just adore everything."

"I used to think I knew what it was. But… it's changed…" Sara managed to whisper breathlessly. Nick twirled a stray strand of curly hair around his finger, another wiping another tear from her face. She could feel her heart racing at his closeness, her brain still running in circles asking the questions that fed the tears. _Why me…_ Not noticing, her lips had formed around the letters of the words, the movement catching Nick's eye. He allowed a good natured smile to cross his own. _Sara…ever the one to cross-examine it all_…

"Why you, eh?" His words shot a flash across her eyes as she realized her involuntary whisper had been caught. An uncharacteristic blush managed to crawl from her cheeks when her gaze caught Nick's smiling eyes. "Okay, where shall I start? I love the way your little gap-tooth shows itself when you shine that beautiful smile of yours, the twinkle that comes to your eye when you crack a case…" He smiled inwardly at her face; he had her attention. "I love the passion you have for the victim, the way you'll never give up in something you believe in… the way you don't take crap from Ecklie or Gris…" Sara was glowing, her gap-tooth in clear view; she sat as if hypnotized by his words. Nick looked thoughtful for a moment, averting his gaze to the wall behind her as he mused. "Actually, the strong aura you radiate when you fight with any guy is _really_ sexy." Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise. Nick looked back at her, grinning sheepishly.

"I never thought I'd hear Nick Stokes call _me_ sexy, in any context." The corners of her mouth twitched as she held back a smile, trying to look serious as possible. Nick laughed.

"God Sara, that's funny. You're sexy as hell. Haven't I ever told you that you look awesome in black?"

"Um, no… you haven't." Sara finally smiled, looking a little nervous. Nick's grin continued to play at his face, his cheeks creasing attractively on his smile lines. On anyone else the laugh lines might seem to age the person, but on Nick… Sara bit her lip. Nick could never look old. Even when they'd recovered him from the Plexiglas coffin, the vulnerable Nick looked nothing short of childlike. A painful twinge tore at her heart as the thought crossed her mind. No, she couldn't think about that…

"Well, you do… I guess I never really did tell you… Sorry." His smile faded only slightly as again he averted his gaze, this time at the table. "After all of this, I promised myself I wouldn't waste my life beating around the bush anymore. I want to open and honest about everything… especially to you." Nick sighed, shaking his head. Sara caressed his cheek with gentle fingers, feeling his stubble rub at her skin.

"Breakfast's up, ya'll!" Dorthy's voice made both Sara and Nick jump, again caught in the act. Her corpulent face quickly rounded the corner to their private booth carrying with her two plates; one of Nick's order, the LV flapjack- eggs sunny-side up, extra sausage and bacon extra crispy, and the other of whatever Sara had ordered. Nick vaguely remembered Dorthy asking her if she wanted 'the _usual_', whatever that was.

Sara had pulled away from Nick and he, reluctantly, stopped playing with her hair what he hoped was just before the server really had a chance to see them. His hopes were a little more than crushed when Dorthy stretched a goofy grin across her heavily panstick-ed face.

"Ahh… You two…" she shook her head, winking at Sara who blushed a little. Dorthy seemed a little dazed, just standing there watching them, holding their meals in hand.

"Errr… what did you order, Sara?" Nick tried to break the awkward silence. Sara caught his eye quickly and raised an eyebrow in thanks.

"Uh, I ordered a _Vegan Pancake_... always do… they're awesome. Thanks, Dorthy." She grinned sheepishly at the barista as the woman snapped back into action, placing their meals on the center coffee table.

"Sure thing, darlin'. You want some strawberries with 'yers, handsome?" Dorthy placed Nick's stack of pancakes in front of him with a suggestive grin. Nick's eyes grew wide at her reference to him with a pet name.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That'd be nice." He quickly recovered with a good natured smile. "Thanks…" His gaze turned from Dorthy to Sara, who fought to control an emerging smile.

"Back in a sec, then." Dorthy winked at _handsome_ Nick before tottering off to fetch him some strawberries.

"Ooh, Nicky… I think Dorthy has a thing for you…" Sara grinned in playful banter, picking up her fork and knife from a napkin on the table. Nick frowned at the thought.

"That's too bad, because I only have eyes for Sara…" He waggled his eyebrows, again talking about her as if she couldn't hear her. Sara laughed, trying not to let little bits of pancake and various green vegetables fly out of her mouth.

"Your sweet, Nicky." She managed to say between chewing and laughing.

"Why thank you, _darlin'_." Nick tried to copy Dorthy's southern twang, carrying much more of a natural slur. Sara tried to smile between bites, exposing a bit of broccoli between her two front teeth. Nick froze for a moment staring at it before hooting with laughter.

"Oh Sara… Anyone ever tell you that you've got horrible table manners?" He joked. "You… you have a piece of…" Nick could hardly spew out his words between laughs, stuffing a fist into his mouth in an effort to control it. "Hang on a sec…" Sara looked extremely confused, if not a little playfully offended at his insult of her table manners. Her eyes grew wide she caught him discretely pulling up his camera phone and snapping a quick candid of her with the broccoli in her teeth.

"What the hell, Nick!" Sara exclaimed. Nick looked at his snapshot on the screen of the phone and continued his chuckling. "Why did you just take a freaking picture of me? What's so funny?"

Nick collected himself enough to answer her. "You have a big hunk of broccoli in between your two front teeth!" Normally he wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it, but the chunk was sizeable enough that he was surprised she hadn't noticed it for herself. Sara looked horrorstruck.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nicky! I have a huge chunk of _broccoli_ between my teeth, and you take a _picture_! Sara pursed her lips, trying to remove the source of her panic. "Delete it, now!"

"Aww, Sar... I can't delete it... It's hilarious, not to mention adorable..." Nick continued laughing, pulling his phone toward himself to shield it from her grasp, should she try to snatch it. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to be more _open_?"

"It was _you_ that said you wanted to be more open, if I'm not mistaken; and being open does not mean allowing Nick Stokes to spread a socially incriminating picture of me to the rest of the lab! _Please_ delete it, Nicky!" Sara beseeched, running a nail in between her teethnow to make sure the broccoli was completely gone.

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned back to look at her with a smug grin. "Alright, Sidle. I'll make a deal with you. You let me keep the picture, and I won't show it to anyone. I'll just keep it for myself… frame it and put it up in my bedroom." He looked completely serious.

"You want a picture of me with broccoli in between my teeth. In your _bedroom_." Sara shook her head in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "I'm sorry, Nicky, but I'm seriously concerned for your sanity-"

"Deal?" Nick cut her off with a cocked eyebrow, his smug grin beginning to look more mischievous. Sara looked slightly taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered with a sly smile, trying her best to look serious but failing miserably with a twisted smile.

"You frame that stupid picture of me and stick it in your bedroom… and I'll never come in there."

"Oooh… but if I didn't, then you would?" Nick chuckled, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"If you stick that picture in there, you may never find out."

* * *

A/N: That chapter was a bit of a whirlwind of emotions... I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, so hopefully it wont be long until next update! Thank again (a ton) for your awesome reviews, they really keep me (and, of course, the story...) going! Please continue with the awesome feedback! Until next time...

Sahariah


	4. The Strawberry Snog Lady

A/N: Finally, Chapter four; the last of the _breakfast_ chapters. XD. Yes, yes... this story is going somewhere. I don't plan on them eating breakfast for the whole thing... Hope you enjoy, and thanks a million for all the lovely reviews... You're all angels. (hugs!)

_Disclaimer:_ ... _Fine_, I don't own it. (sniff...) Onward with the Snickers-ness!

* * *

"Here's 'yer strawberries, Handsome." Dorthy tottered back to their table, carrying with her a little bowl full of freshly cut berries in a light red syrup.

"Awesome, thank you." Nick averted his gaze from Sara to Dorthy, accepting the bowl with open hands. Dorthy nodded, winking quickly at Sara and mouthing _'Hooot.'_ with a cocked eyebrow. The CSI bit back the goofy grin that threatened to cross her still pink face, managing to nod at the server without Nick seeing.

"I'm sure there's 'nuff there to share... if you know what I mean." Dorthy grinned at Nick, exposing yellowed teeth before turning and leaving once more.

"Wanna share?" Nick's eyes followed Dorthy as she left and an attractive simper crossed his face. He turned back to Sara, placing the bowl of strawberries on the table.

"Mmm, strawberries... I love strawberries..." Sara reached for a syrup covered berry with her fork before Nick stopped her.

"Allow me." He stabbed a berry with his fork and held it up to her mouth for her to bite off. Sara raised her eyebrows, looking surprised at his forwardness. _I guess he did say he wanted to be more open..._ she thought sheepishly before accepting the dripping blob of fruit.

"Yum. Thanks." Sara winked after she had finished chewing, making sure nothing found its way between her teeth again.

"My turn!" Nick casually rested his chin in his palm, closing his eyes and opening his mouth as wide as possible. Sara found herself giggling at the childish look on his face. She stabbed a strawberry with her fork and forcefully stuffed it into his mouth, causing him to cough and sputter in shock.

"Mmf!" Nick blinked a few times, his eyes watering before swallowing hard. "Geesus, Sar… you're a little potent with that thing…" he stared at the fork in her hand then at her face. He couldn't quite decide how she looked.

"Sorry…" Sara bit her lip. "I'm not used to feeding children…" Nick laughed.

"Slow and gentle." He stabbed another strawberry with his fork and held it up to her. "Open up, baby." Sara was surprised to hear him call her by a pet name, but figured it must have been part of the joke. She opened her mouth obligingly, feeling butterfly's take off in her stomach. Nick brought the strawberry closer, taking care to get the syrupy liquid on her lips as he let her bite it off his fork. Sara nibbled at the strawberry in her mouth, frowning slightly when she felt the presence of the syrup on her lips. She went to lick it off, but Nick stopped her, leaning over their table again and capturing her sugary lips in his. Startled, she found herself jumping once more at his touch, scolding herself for doing so. Nick slowly regressed from her after a moment, carrying an immaculately smug look on his handsome face as his hand caressed her cheek. He licked his lips.

"Slow and gentle." Sara repeated his words after they parted, her eyes twinkling in the glow that radiated from their open window. Her cheeks were a little more flushed than usual; she looked to be in some kind of daze, again drowning forever in his eyes.

Before long, all the strawberries in the bowl were gone. Sara and Nick smiled sheepishly at one another, looking down at their still half full plates.

"I forgot about this…" Sara gazed at what was left of her vegan pancake.

"I'm full of strawberries." Nick smirked at her after looking up from his own plate. He had eaten a considerable amount more than she. Sara shrugged.

"Let's just get her to pack it up for us."

"Sounds good. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done." Sara pulled what was left of her Shirley Temple from Nick's side of the table, taking a quick sip before waving Dorthy down. The server made her way over to them.

"Could we bring these with us?" She asked, gesturing toward hers and Nick's plates in a kind request. Dorthy nodded promptly, picking up their plates and eyeing the empty strawberry bowl with her usual knowing glance.

"More strawberries?" She winked, not waiting for an answer before she stumbled off with their unfinished food. The couple's eyes followed her as she left, twinkling fondly when their sights returned to each other.

"Want a sip?" Sara offered slightly awkwardly, stirring her drink with her straw again. Nick chuckled calmly.

"I'm good, thanks." The pair locked eyes for a moment, before hearing the kid who told them to _get a room_'s voice echoing once more off the homely coffee bar's walls.

"Mommieeee! See the snog lady!"

"No, Kanaye, stop it. Let's go."

They saw the young boy's mother pick him up, carrying him to the café exit. Sara poked her head out of their booth absent mindedly to get a better view.

"MOMMIE! The snog lady!" Kanaye's blue eyes grew wide as he caught side of Sara peeping behind the wall and he pointed violently in her direction.

"Oh God." Sara garbled incoherently, straightening up in her seat almost instantly. Nick cupped his face in his hand, resting his elbow on the table as he desperately bit back laughter.

"Let… Kanaye-go! Snog lady!" He could hear the tot rustling around in his noisy spring jacket, presumably trying to free himself from his mother's grasp so he could see Sara.

"Maybe you should wave hi or something, Sar." Nick suggested in response to her helpless fleeting glances between him and the boy. "I mean, err, _snog lady_." He could see her expression visibly darken as he joked at her position.

"No way, Nick!" Sara's looked positively terrified, and he was unable to hold back his bubbling laughter any longer. He had never seen such a look on her face… and the evil urge to take out his camera phone overtook him again.

_**Click!**_

The brunette's head swung in his direction so fast that he barely had time to see the picture on the phone's screen before she was glowering at him angrily.

"Niiickkkyyy! That's just plain _mean_!" Sara moaned, realizing what he'd done… _again_.

"You just looked so terrified! C'mon Sar, it was so cute!" Nick hugged the phone to his chest, dying to take a proper look at the shot.

"Let's go, Kanaye." The sound of a child's shrill bawling filled their ears, leaving them ringing even after a slamming door signaled departure. Both Nick and Sara cringed as the ache in their heads slowly subsided after a few moments; they could tell they weren't the only ones. All around them, people were sitting at their tables shaking their heads in frustration. Someone even muttered what Sara was sure was _stupid little tot_. Along with the mumbled remark came Dorthy, carrying two small Styrofoam boxes and the bill.

"Here y'are." Her smile was noticeably more forced than usual; she looked plagued by a headache. Dorthy placed the two stacked boxes on the table beside the bill, still trying to smile before she left again, saying: "I'll let you two fight over that."

"I've got it." Sara picked up the receipt with a swift hand, grabbing her purse with her other hand.

"Aw, Sar… Let me take the tab… after all that…" Nick's laughing expression had turned almost instantly from playful to serious. He reached forward to take the bill from her.

"No, Nicky. It's on me. No arguments." Sara offered him a compassionate smile, tilting her head slightly as she pulled the hand brandishing the bill away from him. He looked kind of helpless for a moment, finally pouting in resignation.

"Alright, but I really think I owe _you_ for all of this," Nick insisted. "Sara…"

"Nick, you don't owe me anything. I wanted to… make sure everything went alright today, to be there to support you. I didn't even manage to come in the jail…"

"The fact that you even came meant more than you can imagine, Sara. I can't even tell you how supportive you've been." Nick's dark eyes strayed from her face, a shameful expression crossing his own. It was still hard to talk about it, but he wanted her to know how much he appreciated her selflessly extending a hand to him, ready to walk the healing path as one.

Sara dropped the bill on the table with her credit card, moving to caress his cheek with her free hand. "I love you, Nicky… And I'm here if you ever need me." A faint breeze blew in the open window, playing gently with her raven locks and pushing a few stray hairs from her face.

"Thank you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dorthy came to pick up the bill again in a few minutes, leaving the couple to depart the cozy café with their doggy bags at around 10:30. They jumped back into the Tahoe, and Sara drove Nick home to his condo.

Nick looked at her, shaking his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Jeez, Sara, Thank you. God, I love you." He caught her in a warm embrace, feeling salty beads fall from his eyes as he breathed in her scent. She smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around his torso, taking care to avoid his shoulder.

"I love you too, Nick… Call me, okay? If you need anything." Sara hugged him tighter for a moment before slowly pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nick nodded, the tears now run down his face leaving damp waterfalls along his cheeks and jaw. "Bye, Sar." He grazed his lips against hers, giving her a gentle kiss before getting out of the truck and running to his door. It wasn't until he'd unlocked it and walked inside that the tears again began to fall.

* * *

A/N: _Sniff..._ Thinking of Nicky cry makes me want to cry. I was all teary during the finale. ehehe... Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to have the next one up shortly! Thanks again for the reviews, they never fail to inspire me to continue the story. Until next time... 

-Sahariah


End file.
